one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Avernus Serafim
Avernus Serafim is a Marine Vice-Admiral who formerly worked in Impel Down. He has an extensive family history in the Underwater Prison, with his father acting as its previous warden. Personality (The way your character acts, the mannerisms they may possess, and so on.) Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Serafim ate the Shadow-Shadow Fruit at some point in his childhood, making him a Master of Shadows. This gives him the ability to manifest and control shadows, as a tangible and physical form. *'Black Box' (影箱 Burakku Bokkusu) : While in his form upgraded by Shadow's Asgard, Serafim turns his shadow, made even larger by his now-colossal form, into several Brick Bats, which he has transform and completely encase an opponent in a black box made out of solidified shadows. With his opponent encased in the box, Serafim repeatedly smashes them with either his hands or feet. *B'rick Bat' (欠片蝙蝠 Burikku Batto): Serafim transforms Doppelman into a myriad of ball, which turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. Because the bats are so small, numerous, and immortal, this attack is very difficult to counter or avoid, and the constant annoyance can make opponents get fatigued quickly. After being used, the bats can merge to reform Doppelman. *'Doppelman' (影法師 Dopperuman): The name of the dark silhouette that Serafim makes using his own shadow. He does this by using his powers of the Devil Fruit in his own shadow, causing him to rise from any surface on which he is being shaped by his body and into a three-dimensional moving state. Moriah usually has this fight as "clone of shadows". Being immortal, able to instantly regenerate, and take on different forms, Doppelman is the best shield against most attacks. *'Shadow Cutter' (影切り Kage Giri): This technique is how Serafim extract shadows. Serafim pulls the victim's shadow from the ground like tape once a light source causes them to cast a shadow. Then, he cuts them with his scissors. Now with this new shadow, Serafim can use it in a variety of ways such as implant into a zombie corpse to make a new zombie soldier or implant in himself into order to get stronger. The victim will slip into a coma shortly afterward. The victim will no longer be able to cast a shadow. Plus, without a shadow, the user cannot step out into the sunlight as they will be vaporized by the sun. *'Shadow Revolution' (影革命 Kage Kakumei): Serafim implants his shadow into that of his target; with his shadow inside theirs, he can manipulate the shape of the target's shadow, and when the shadow's shape is changed, the target's body will be changed too. Serafim can do this because of the general rule about shadows; a shadow will always comply with the body casting it, and because of that, the shadow and the body are always the same shape. By changing the shape of the body's shadow with Serafim's powers, the body is forced to match the shape of the shadow. In effect, it is the reverse of a shadow changing shape to match with the body casting it because it is the body that is now transforming to match the shape of the shadow it is casting. Following the same rule, Moriah can implant its shadow in the shadow of an object and distort its form freely. *'Shadow Warrior' (影武者 Kagemusha): Serafim can swap places with Doppelman at any time, allowing Moriah to practice a form of teleportation of sorts, making it very hard to hit him. *'Shadow's Asgard' (影の集合地 Shadōzu Asugarudo): A supplementary, but powerful technique where Serafim empowers himself with the shadows he has stolen by absorbing them. In doing so, his size and physical strength are increased in proportion to the amount of shadows he has absorbed. On Thriller Bark, Gekko Moriah accomplished this by using his own shadow to impale and remove the shadows of his zombie minions, absorbing 1,000 shadows into himself. The large number of shadows increased his proportions to rival that of Oars, and gave him physical strength sufficient to split Thriller Bark in half with a single attack. In this form, Serafim's neck bloated to extreme proportions, similar to how a gecko puffs up its throat when threatened. His horns also become longer, and his hair becomes spiky. His arms also become very huge, while his legs became longer too.. Because of his body proportions in this form, Serafim is forced to walk on all fours. When used against Jinbe, Gekko Moriah took in a much smaller amount of shadows (around a dozen at most), which merely doubled his height without much change in his proportions or appearance. The drawback to this technique is that Moriah gains size at the cost of speed; when used against Luffy, he was practically unable to land a hit while Luffy was in Gear Second. In addition to losing speed, Moriah has trouble controlling large amounts of shadows inside his own body, and is prone to regurgitate them in small amounts if struck hard enough. This decreases his overall power, as the shadows return to their original owners when liberated. Zoro noted that this technique is more of a desperate last resort than a trump card. *'Spiky Shadow Lizard' (角刀影 Tsuno-Tōkage): Gathering his shadow(s) together, Moriah shoots out a large shadow spear at an opponent; the tip of this spear resembles a horned lizard. Equipment Scissor Swords Serafim possesses a pair of blades fashioned in the shape of scissors. Each are made of military-grade steel, and can be brought together by a joint located at the base of their hilts to create an over-sized pair of scissors. Each one is approximately 5' in length. The key difference between each is their color, with one being entirely red while the other is purple. As well as this, the red blade has a handle akin to where someone of equivalent size would put their four fingers. While the purple blade has a handle fashioned much like the finger hole where a thumb would be. Approved by (Here an admin or mod can put down their signature as to show sign of approval for your character so that you can begin roleplaying.)